Cambios extraños
by rawr-uke
Summary: Luka, Mio, Lily, Yui y Seeu aprenderán nuevas lecciones de vida, para convertirse en personas de bien o eso es lo que el padre cree?. pésimo resumen T/T entren y lean :D Yuri Time!


Estaba pensando, en hacer un Fic de vocaloid, pero después de ver por tercera vez k-on, también quería hacer una de ellas, así que sin más se me ocurrió la brillante idea de mesclar k-on con vocaloid, espero no quede tan mal y disfruten de este Fic.

Capitulo 1: "!Porque no fui hija única!"

Esta historia comienza en una mansión donde se encontraban 3 hermanas escondidas en diferentes rincones de aquel lugar, soltando pequeñas carcajadas y esperando que aquella broma que habían hecho a su tía Kilowaits resultara como lo planeaban, aquella mujer ya nombrada se encontraba caminando por el pasillo donde habían puesto algunas trampillas, estaba a solo unos pasos de caer a la primera trampa hecha por la menor de ellas, Yui Megurine de 15 años, quien era algo torpe pero muy ingeniosa, la menor de las Megurines había puesto una pequeña cuerda escondida en la alfombra de aquel pasillo y al pisarse se abriría la caja que estaba sujeta al candelabro y miles de confites saldrían de allí y caerían hacia su tía, cabe destacar el que Yui era una persona ingeniosa pero excesivamente dulce e inocente, para ella esa broma era lo más malvado que pudo haber hecho en su vida. Su tía se acercaba mas al objetivo y en el momento en que solo un paso le faltaba para pisar la trampa de Yui, su celular sonó y como si fuera de película contesto, dio el paso que faltaba y… nada paso, Yui miraba asombrada aquella escena mientras que su tía siguió caminando.

La señora Kilowaits caminaba lentamente mientras hablaba por su celular y sin notarlo estaba acercándose a la segunda broma hecha por sus odiosas sobrinas, esta vez por las hermanas gemelas Lily y Seeu Megurine de 16 años, aquellas rubias eran iguales, mimadas, egoístas y ególatras, la única diferencia era la forma de su cabello ya que Lily lo tenía largo y liso, Seeu lo tenía ondulado y no tan largo como Lily, aquella broma consistía en dejar un regalo por aquel pasillo y al abrirse explotaría la pequeña bomba de pestilencias(nótese que para hacer aquella bomba las gemelas pasaron una tarde entera recolectando la mas asquerosas cosas que encontraron ya sea frutas podridas, pañales usados, confort, toallas higiénicas, hasta alguna que otra rata muerta).

La señora Kilowaits noto este regalo y de inmediato lo recogió, las gemelas esperaban ansiosas que abra dicho regalo, pero para su mala suerte, este nunca fue abierto, por el contrario la señora Kilowaits lo dejo en una mesa y siguió con sus quehaceres.

Las hermanas Megurines se salieron de sus escondites totalmente frustradas, sus bromas no habrían resultado como ellas planearon, su tía no calló en ninguna de las dos, fue todo una pérdida de tiempo. Se fueron a la sala de estudios donde se encontraban sus dos hermanas mayores, Luka Megurine una chica holgazana y alegre que se encontraba allí solo para molestar, ya a sus 17 años de edad Luka iba en centro de ayuda para poder dejar el alcohol, era una persona coqueta, molestosa, muy egocéntrica pero de buen corazón, siempre que alguna persona necesitara ayuda ella ayudaba sin pedir nada a cambio, solo que la dejen tomar tranquila. La otra hermana era Mio Megurine de 17 años de edad al igual que Luka, a diferencia de las otras ella era madura, extremadamente inteligente, calculadora, obsesiva, perfeccionista y fría, nunca se le veía sonreír, o preocuparse de alguien, solo si se trataba de alguna de sus hermanas, en especial con Yui era algo extraño pero Mio tenía un sobre cuidado hacia ella casi como una madre.

–Mio, deja de estudiar y vamos a comprar pastel– decía infantilmente Yui mientras inflaba sus cachetes.

–Yui, estoy haciendo unos cálculos, después que termine…–no puedo completar la frase ya que Yui se acerco mas a Mio y puso carita de perro regañado, Mio suspiro–Esta bien, me cambio y vamos.

–Si van a salir tráiganme una cerveza

–Onee-chan! eso te hace mal, recuerda dijiste que lo dejarías, no quiero que te mueras – Yui lloro dramáticamente mientras, Luka intentaba calmarla

–Pero Yui es solo una cerveza, no me hará nada, quien dice que moriré por tomarme una sola cervecita.

–Lily y Seeu dijeron que pronto morirías de sobredosis de alcohol y que como tu cuerpo estaba ya completo de alcohol te usarían como maquina de cerveza, así como en el episodio de los Simpsons

–Ustedes dos –Luka miro a las gemelas con una vena roja palpitante en la cabeza– DEJEN DE DECIRLE ESTUPIDECES A YUI! – Se acerco a las gemelas para darles un golpe en la cabeza cuando Mio llego.

–Estoy lista, Luka contrólate, no te comprare nada, si quieres tu cerveza nos acompañas y la compras, ustedes dos – apunto a las gemelas– si quieren algo también, vengan que no soy la nana de nadie para ir a comprarle cosas– Acto seguido, Mio se fue con Yui y las 3 hermanas la siguieron detrás, subieron al auto y fueron a comprar.

Llegaron al supermercado, donde había también un lugar donde se va a comer, Yui al ver ese lugar le brillaron sus ojitos.

– ¿Y si vamos a comer comida? – Yui miro a Mio y esta acepto fueron al lugar de comida y pidieron su orden

–Nosotras queremos un sanguchee! – dijeron las gemelas cantando

–Hola yo quiero una hamburguesa– dijo alegremente Yui

– ¿La quieres con queso?

–eh, bueno

– ¿agrandas el queso por solo 100 pesos más?

–eh, bueno

–¿Quieres acompañar la hamburguesa con papas y gaseosas?

–eh, no

–Por solo 50 pesos más te llevas el vaso grande y por 10 pesos más te llevas el súper vaso que te lo rellenan, cuando sales.

–oh lo rellenas, sii

–Te aviso que si agrandas tu pedido por 200 pesos, te llevas una súper hamburguesa gigante y papas ultra grande y si le agregas 100 pesos te llevas el dinosaurio saltarín que baila como Michael Jackson.

–Ya que lindo, quiero todo eso– sonrió Yui.

–No, tú no comerás ni la mitad de eso.

–Mio, si comeré todo lo prometo, quiero el dinosaurio.

–No, pídete algo que realmente comas.

–Pero Mio so.. –Mio la interrumpió ya estresada de la insistencia de Yui.

–NO YUI!.

–Onee-chan por favor– Y como si eso fuera un interruptor a los sentimientos de Mio, esta suspiro y acepto que Yui pidiera semejante orden.

–Está bien pero compartiremos la comida, ya ahora Luka pide algo que no sea cerveza o alcohol– Miro amenazante a Luka.

–Bien, yo quiero una hamburguesa con mayonesa, sin kétchup y con mostaza, deja el tomate pero quítale la lechuga y la carne, deja el orégano pero reemplaza la cebolla por la gaseosa y agrándame las papas y cámbiala por un helado de vainilla y si no tienes de vainilla ponle kétchup a la comida y agranda el menú por 100 pesos pero no le pongas condimento al helado porque tengo ganas de tomar cerveza y ella se llama Mio y esta gruñendo, así que sugiero que sirvan rápido o ella nos comerá a todos–Recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por parte de Mio.

–Dios, ni en momentos como estos se comportan decentemente, coman rápido y nos vamos.

–Vamos Mio, alégrate un poco, somos tus hermanas queridas o no– Rio Luka que se sobaba la cabeza por el duro golpe que había recibido.

– ¿Quieres te pegue de nuevo Luka? – Mio sonrió maliciosamente.

– ¿Por qué siempre sonríes cuando se trata de algo malo? asusta– Seeu miraba con miedo a su hermana mayor.

–Es que Mio es mas malvada que una araña. – Decía Lily mientras se escondía detrás de Luka para no recibir aquel golpe que se acercaba.

–Oye porqu…– la pobre de Luka no puedo ni completar la palabra ya que el golpe la había llegado a ella.

–Oh, lo siento Luka, pero tú estabas en medio, si no estorbaras esto no habría pasado.

–Sabes que con estos golpes, me estas dañando el cerebro, según tu es el alcohol pero estoy segura que son por tus golpes.

–No exageres Luka, ni siquiera tienes cerebro– Luka la miro molesta, iba a decir algo cuando Yui hablo como pensando algo muy importante.

–Mio sería como Maléfica ¿no? Se ve malvada pero en realidad es una persona buena y dulce– Luka y las gemelas se miraron y se rieron a todo pulmón, mientras Mio solo dijo un "Tssk" y se fue.

–Vieron ya la hicieron enojar, mou~Mio…Onee-chan espérame–Yui se fue corriendo detrás de Mio.

–Creo que se enojo, mejor vámonos– Luka se paro al igual que las gemelas y se fueron al auto donde las esperaban Mio y Yui, como por arte de magia el enojo de Mio había pasado cuando estuvo a solas con Yui, esa niña alegraba a cualquiera incluso a doña "Mio corazón de hielo Megurine".

Llegaron a su casa cuando Juanita la meid nueva, les aviso que su padre quería hablar con ellas y las estaba esperando en el despacho, se miraron extrañadas y se dirigieron al despacho. Lo que vieron fue algo de miedo, junto a su padre se encontraba su tía Kilowaits y su abuela Filomena quien se encontraba con cascaras de plátano sobre la cabeza, además de oler fatal.

– ¿Quién fue? Debo de suponer que no debo explicar de que estoy hablando ¿no? –Dijo mirando seriamente a sus hijas, las gemelas se miraron y agacharon la cabeza no tenían la intensión de decirle a su padre que fueron ellas.

–Fui yo– se escucho la voz apenada de Yui, al instante Luka y las gemelas miraron asombradas a Yui quien solo miraba abajo mientras corrían lagrimas por su rostro– Yo no quería que a la abuela le llegara la broma…Lo siento mucho– sin aguantar Yui se puso a llorar más fuerte.

–Esto llego muy lejos Yuuta, no tienes control con tus hijas, mira lo que ha hecho esta niña, lo mejor será que la lleves a un reformatorio y la eduquen como debe ser.

–Mamá, yo sé lo que debo hacer, no te entrometas, puedo controlarlo.

–Al parecer no, la única decente de estas niñas es mi querida Mio, pero bueno ella prácticamente la crie yo.

–Yo también ayude en la broma de Yui… junto con Luka– dijo Mio dejando asombrados a casi todos excepto a Luka que la miraba con odio.

–_**Porque siempre cuando te culpas, me agregas a mí también, juro que si me llevan a un reformatorio me las pagaras…Mio**_–Pensaba Luka. – sí, padre nosotras planeamos esto, de hecho no solo nosotras tres, estas idiot…digo Seeu y Lily también participaron, pero no era para la abuela era para la tía Kilowaits pero lamentablemente no cayó en ninguna de las bromas. – Luka sonrió y su tía la miro con cara de poker face.

–De seguro Luka convenció a Mio a hacer eso, si es que no la obligo a hacerlo, yo creo que debería llevarme a Mio a mi casa, así podrá estar en buenas manos y no se convertirá en una perdición como tus otras hijas, también podría llevarme a Yui, aun puede cambiar, y con las otras te aconsejo llévalas a un reformatorio–Defendía la abuela, que prácticamente adoraba a Mio y sabia que ella no se iría con ella si Yui no lo hacía también.

–Saben yo creo que sería mejor, dejarlas en un colegio ese de monjas, les enseñan respeto, auto-control, y hasta podrían hacer que Luka deje el alcohol, y que se conviertan en niñas de bien, creo que las 5 deberían ir allí, no solo algunas, toda planearon eso y si Mio lo hizo dudo mucho que la hayan obligado, además creo que también merece un poco de corrección la pequeña Loca– lo ultimo lo dijo por Mio.

– ¿Qué colegio me recomiendas Kilowaits?

–Pues Vocaon es un colegio de chicas, que tiene excelencia académica, por lo que se le enseñan varias cosas, incluso en vez de tener solo una heredera que controle tu empresa, al ir a ese colegio puedes que tengas 4 más, ese colegio realmente cambia niñas complicadas, el único problema es que queda en Inglaterra.

–Papá nunca nos alejaría de su lado, no es nada sin nosotras– respondió Seeu cruzándose de brazos, segura de lo que decía.

0—0

–Estúpida Seeu tenías que abrir la boca– Decía Luka mientras llevaba su maleta, a lo que sería su nuevo hogar en Inglaterra. – Te extraño cerveza, cuanto deseo que estés aquí – Una lagrima melodramática rodeaba la mejilla de la peli-rosa.

–No es tan malo, al menos estamos juntas– Decía alegre Yui– Además quizás conozcamos a nuestros nuevos amigos aquí.

–Como sea, vamos a la dirección, de seguro nos darán cuartos compartidos y tendré que socializar. – se horrorizaba Mio.

Llegaron a la dirección, la atendió una mujer muy bella de nombre Jun, quien era la directora de dicho lugar, les explico las reglas y les dio su horario, luego mando a llamar a una chica de cabellos cortos, quien era la encargada de llevar a las chicas a sus respectivas habitaciones, luego la compañera que les tocara le ensenaría el lugar.

Luka dejo sus cosas y se fue de aquella habitación, odiaba estar encerrada, además su compañera ni se encontraba ahí. Decidió dar una vuelta por el lugar, cuando vio a una pequeña chica de coletas que estaba discutiendo con otra de cabellos cortos y azules.

–Kaitoa déjame, no me interesas como algo mas, entiéndelo de una vez. –Decía enojada la pequeña chica de coletas.

–Miku, por favor escúchame–Luka vio como aquella chica de cabellos azules tomo de las muñecas a esa pequeña chica– Lo que siento por ti no lo he sentido por nadie, no sé que me hiciste pero me tienes completamente loca, no puedo dejarte ir– comenzó a besar el cuello de la pequeña, mientras que ella trataba de zafarse, Luka sin pensarlo dos veces, se acerco y golpeo a Kaitoa.

Miku sintió como el agarre en sus muñecas se había ido y como los besos en su cuello se detuvieron, abrió los ojos y vio a una belleza angelical, mirándola preocupada mientras ponía su mano en su mejilla.

– ¿Estás bien? – Miku solo se quedo mirándola sonrojada mente y asintió, mientras que Luka en un intento por acercarse más a Miku resbalo y se golpeo la cabeza, Miku preocupada se acerco a Luka y acaricio su mejilla, se acerco y vio que Luka abrió los ojos y sonreía tontamente, todo era tan mágico, sacado de película, donde la protagonista conoce esa persona que le cambiaria su vida para siempre, todo iba bien, hasta que Miku escucho que Luka la llamo Heineken… si amigos Luka Megurine estaba imaginando que aquella chica era su cerveza favorita y para matar mas el momento Miku noto que Luka comenzó a babear mientras seguía susurrando el nombre de "Heineken".

Por otro Lado se encontraba Seeu quien llevaba peleando con su compañera desde que entro.

–Repítelo y no respondo de mí– Dijo aquella rubia de cabellos cortos.

–E-n-a-n-a.

–Ahora sí que no respondo, maldita confianzuda, como te atreves a llamarme plana y mas encima enana, apenas me acabas de conocer, quién te crees que eres para tratarme así.

–Solo digo la verdad, eres puro hueso, puro pellejo, una escopeta o mejor una tablet, creo que no sigo hablando ya que si dejo escapar un poco de aire te vuelas enana. –Noto como Rin se acercaba a ella y rápidamente huyo seguida por la pequeña rubia que iba gritando insultos a aquella gemela de nombre Seeu que solo soltaba carcajadas al huir de esa pequeña.

Mio se encontraba, arreglando el lugar cual sería su nuevo dormitorio a partir de ahora, limpio cada parte del lugar, ordeno su parte del dormitorio, todo a la perfección, cansada se recostó un poco, cuando sintió llegar a quien sería su nueva compañera de cuarto.

–No aguanto más – Gritaba aquella chica que se apretaba el estomago, al parecer no noto que Mio se encontraba allí.

Mio solo observo como aquella chica entraba a dura penas al baño sin notar su presencia, al parecer estaba mareada, _**genial otra borracha como Luka será mi compañera. **_

Paso unos cinco minutos, cuando vio a la chica salirque al ver a Mio le sonrió y camino hacia ella mareadamente, estaba a punto de tropezar cuando, Mio la sujeto y se miraron fijamente a los ojos por unos segundos, aquella chica le sonrió pero luego puso una cara extraña como de asco y sin previo aviso vomito encima de la pobre Mio.

Esta quedo en shock por unos minutos, mientras que aquella chica avergonzada traba de limpiar el vomito que se encontraba en el rostro de Mio.

–Lo siento de verdad lo siento, me sentía algo mal hoy, le dije a Meiko que no me haría bien tomar alcohol, de verdad lo siento yo no soy así, dios que he hecho. –_**Creo que la deje congelada, como no si la vomite encima, ahora que pensara de mi, bien hecho.**_

Mio reaccionó y movió su cabeza por un segundo mientras empujaba a aquella asquerosa chica y corría al baño, entro y rápidamente se quito toda su ropa y entro rápido a la ducha. Se limpio la cara y tomo su cepillo para lavarse sus dientes mientras se repetía en su mente "apesto, apesto, apesto, suciedad fuera de mí". Aquella chica arrepentida por lo sucedido, se decidió hacer algo para que su nueva compañera no la odie, así que rápidamente saco sus tasas de té, que tanto usaba en sus fiestas de té y le hiso un rico te con un delicioso pastel, acompañado de velas aromáticas, para mejorar el ambiente, según ella las velas ayudaban a calmar una persona. Dejo la bandeja en la mesa de su nueva compañera, y noto que estaba completamente limpio, las manchas y el polvo que ocupaba esa mesa antigua ya no estaba, saco la vela y la levanto un poco para que quede la fragancia allí, pero una gota de la vela caliente cayó sobre su dedo y soltó de inmediato la vela cayendo en la cama de la chica nueva e iniciando un pequeño incendio en la cama, rápidamente corrió al pasillo y saco el extintor de ahí. Corrió de nuevo a su habitación y apago rápidamente el incendio con el extintor, mientras ella hacia eso, Mio había salido en bata a buscar su ropa y lo que vio la dejo de nuevo en shock, de nuevo en menos de veinte minutos, que ella estaba en el baño por causa de la misma chica que la vomito, ahora esta chica estaba con un extintor en la mano y su cama quemada.

–Lo siento, solo quería pedirte disculpa por lo que paso así que te hice un té y compre pastel, luego pensé que sería recomendable poner una vela como para calmar la tención y luego cayó y bum tu cama se incendio.

–Tu manera de disculparte después de vomitarme es quemar mi cama, realmente que me desagradas, aun ni se tu nombre pero siento que te odio y estoy segura que seguirás haciendo cosas que hará que te odie aun mas ¿así que esa es tu manera de pedirme perdón? Pues eso no sucederá y menos después de esto, Repugnante, vomitadora, asquerosa.

– ¿Disculpa? Oye realmente siento todo lo que he hecho pero no es manera de tratarme así, sabes que? Mejor me voy así te calmas un poco a por cierto mi nombre es Tsumugi por lo menos ahora ódiame sabiendo mi nombre.

–Espera– Mio tomo de golpe el brazo de aquella chica de nombre Tsumugi y la tiro bruscamente a ella, pero no midió su fuerza y esta se golpeo contra la estantería de libros que tenia y uno ligeramente grande golpeo la cabeza de la rubia.

Mio preocupada por primera vez en su vida se agacho y toco a la chica para despertarla, tomo el libro que había caído y lo levanto ligeramente, entonces vio como se abría la puerta fuertemente y entraba Yui con una chica de cabellos negros quien corrió a ver a aquella rubia desmayada.

–¿Mio la ibas a rematar con ese libro? – Dijo preocupada Yui – hermana tienes que controlar tu ira todo se puede resolver hablando.

–Hay que llevarla a un hospital– dijo asustada aquella chica que había entrando junto con Yui mirando con odio a Mio.

Por último Lily estaban recorriendo el lugar con su nueva compañera Gumi, cuando vieron a Seeu escapando casi sin aliento de una pequeña que llevaba una escoba en las manos, ignorando eso siguieron caminando, cuando vieron a Mio en bata y Yui entrando a un ambulancia junto con una chica de cabellos cortos y una persona en camilla, se dio media vuelta y caminaron por otro lado allí vio a Luka abrasando a una peli-aqua que gritaba "No soy una cerveza" , Lily y Gumi vieron esto con una gotita resbalando en la cabeza, luego se miraron y dijeron al mismo tiempo "volvamos a la habitación".

¡Porque tengo hermanas tan raras pensaba la pobre chica! …

Continuara…

Aclaro en este Fic algunas serán hermanas, así que cambie el apellido a uno que suene más bonito e.e, dejen reviews para saber si sigo esta historia o no :c


End file.
